


Panic Attack.

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Lemon, Love, Romance, Sadness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Mikasa has a nightmare and it gives her a severe panic attack. At least Eren was there.





	Panic Attack.

When Eren and Mikasa were little, she always struggled with nightmares. His parents had agreed to allow them to share a bed so he could comfort her if need be. When she turned 10 though, they seemed to get worse, and even he couldn't soothe her, at least just by holding her. Carla used to draw her a bath when they got really bad and it worked like a charm; the warm water would soothe her tiny, achy frame enough that she would finally fall asleep when she'd returned to bed. When his mother passed away and his father left, because he was unable to cope with the traumatic loss of his wife, Eren took over the task of drawing Mikasa a bath for her nightmare induced panic attacks. When they finally started dating, he took to holding her in the shower in a desperate attempt to calm her. This is what he's currently doing, because it felt like someone was puncturing her brain with an ice pick. 

Mikasa had woken him up in the night, around 3:30 am to be exact, sobbing in her sleep and crunched up in a fetal position. He’d wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair as he held her tighter. He tried whispering sweet nothings in her ear, stroking her hair, everything that she usually finds to be comforting; but none of it seemed to be working. That's how they ended up in the shower at 4:00 am. That's how he ended up holding her as she sobbed into his neck, lathering her body with her lavender body wash, and even used it on himself so she could breathe in the soothing scent whenever she has her face buried in his neck. Eren gently rubbed his hands on her warm, soft skin to rinse off the suds, gently combing his fingers through her long, black hair. Mikasa took a deep breath in attempt to fight off the hyperventilating as quietly as she could into his chest, occasionally pressing her lips to his skin to muffle her cries. After a while of winning and losing the fight against her own mind, she rests her forehead on his shoulder, using her coping skills to slowly settle her hysterics. She was finally relaxing, soothed from the hot water running down her back, the scent of her favorite body wash, and, of course, his touch. Eren just stood there quietly, slowly rubbing his thumbs across her hips. She sighed deeply in attempt to stop even out her heartbeat and eventually succeeded, letting out another shaky sigh before she finally looked up into his eyes. He offered a slight smile and reached up to gently wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Even your tear stricken face is absolutely breathtaking." Her eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips as she slowly closed the gap between them. Mikasa slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss, pleased to feel his hands press into her low back. She often finds herself feeling horny after crying her eyes out, which almost always resulted in a very much welcomed situation such as this. Eren tasted the saltiness of her tears on his tongue as he returned her frantic kisses and quickly concluded that she must have had that nightmare again. They only pulled away when the need to breathe was too overwhelming to ignore; creating a sweet, sticky, passionate smack. "How do you feel?" he whispered to her as she leaned her forehead against his. 

“I-I..” Her voice was soft, yet it conveyed that she'd been crying. 

And it broke his heart. 

"Mikasa..." Eren whispered as he slid a hand up her back and sunk his fingers in her hair. "I love you so so much." She pursed her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek and crashed her lips against his, sighing softly into his mouth as she melted in his arms. Mikasa quickly found herself to be completely lost in him as she always is, tears still invading their kiss. He slowly pulled away and buried his face in her chest, nibbling, licking, and kissing her skin as he did everything he could think of to drive her wild. Eren's teeth grazed her skin as he took her nipple in his mouth to tease it with his tongue. Mikasa moaned and gently gripped his hair between her fingers as she held his head against her, sighing happily when he began to suck. He groaned when she involuntarily ground her hips into his and slowly brought his hands down her back to grab onto her ass. 

"I need you..." Mikasa’s voice indicated urgency and desperation as she quickly turned in his arms to latch onto the shower bar. She eagerly spread her legs for him and moaned when he teased her with the head of his cock. Eren leaned down and kissed her back as he placed his hands on her hips, slowly burying himself deep inside her heat. "Erennn.." She moaned softly in response when his hips began to move in a steady rhythm and pulled hers into him. Mikasa almost collapsed from the pleasure; the confirmation her psyche needed that he’s still alive and the overwhelming endorphins coursing through her body immediately sent her over the edge. He wrapped his arm around her lower abdomen and briefly slammed her hips up and down his throbbing cock, sending her into a fit of gasps and whimpers as she hung her head. "Faster!" Eren smiled against her skin and groaned in response, pulling her hips into his faster until she let out the most intoxicating sound; the sweet combination of a yelp and a moan. It wasn't long until he felt her walls quiver around him as she came with a soft cry. He groaned and slowed his pace in a desperate attempt not to cum before she had at least one more orgasm, because the sounds she's making are driving him wild and she just feels so fucking good. 

"I love you, Miki..." Eren whispered to her as he dug his fingertips into her skin and just as abruptly started slamming into her, pushing and pulling her hips so they had a steady rhythm. She trembled as she slapped a hand on the wall to maintain her balance and moaned helplessly. But something in her broke in that same instant and Mikasa cried out with pleasure as she felt her body begin to release.

"Oh my god, Eren! Don't stop!" She sounded as if she were on cloud nine as he pumped into her with fervor. Mikasa arched her back as she let out a loud moan and came around him, hard. But he kept going, oh, he kept going, and her moans quickly turned into high pitched cries. Eren grunted all the while as he rode her through her climax and finally allowed himself to reach his own, slamming into her one last time as he emptied his load deep inside her womb. He kissed her back and snaked his arms around her waist as they both struggled to catch their breaths, turning his head to kiss the side of her neck. Mikasa's body relaxed in his arms as she leaned back into him and lay her head on his shoulder.

“Better?” 

"So much," Mikasa sighed with contentment as he held her tighter. "Thank you..." He smiled against her skin and gently nibbled on her neck. Eren turned towards the shower head as he dropped one arm from her waist and reached down to turn the water off. 

"Oh, believe me, Mika," Eren smiled as he tugged open the shower curtain and pulled two towels out from a clean pile of laundry. "That was entirely my pleasure." For the first time since she woke up crying, Mikasa gave him a chuckle as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips and handed her a towel. He tied one around his waist before he stepped out of the shower and reached for her favorite short, red robe, that truly has seen better days. She had hair wrapped in a towel when he turned around to look at her, relieved to see a smile on her face, the same smile that he's always loved. Eren held his hand out to assist her out of the shower and into her robe. "You look stunning in that shade of red..." She secured it on her waist and placed her hands on his chest. 

"Remember when you told me that you wanted to take care of me, instead of the other way around?" 

"Pshh, I'd never say anything like that to you." Eren scooped her up in his arms and paused at the bathroom door so she could switch off the light. He smiled when her sweet, soft lips kissed his cheek. 

"You're full of it," Mikasa chuckled softly in his ear as she lay her head on his bicep and gazed up at him. "Eren, I know I say this..." she giggled as her back hit the sheets and he crawled up her body. "I know I say this all the-" Eren smiled as he interrupted her with his lips and kissed her passionately. Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned the favor as she slid her hands through his damp, brown locks. He slowly pulled away and smirked when she flashed her beautiful smile. "Youtakereallygoodcareofme!" she rushed to say before their lips collided once more and moaned softly into his mouth as he slid a hand along one of the legs she has wrapped around his waist. Eren abruptly pulled his lips away from hers and buried his face in her neck, focusing his tender kisses here instead. She let out a quiet gasp as he lightly nibbled on the spot. "Mm, that's nice..." her stomach fluttered when she felt his lips smirk on the middle of her neck. 

"Your skin is so soft," He whispered as he suckled on her skin and smirked inwardly when her fingers gripped his hair. "I could do this all day." 

"I mean, I'm certainly not going to prevent you from doing that.." Mikasa bit her lip as she watched him push her robe open to expose her chest and place his hands on her breasts, kneading them gently with his fingers. Eren took his time kissing down her chest and paused to look into her eyes for permission before untying her robe. She pressed her lips together as she nodded her head and smiled when he leaned in to kiss her softly, his hands working quickly to tug the knot apart, slowly trailing kisses down her body. He slipped his arms under her thighs to pull her closer to his eagerly waiting mouth and smirked when she shuddered from his touch. 

"Mikasa," Eren whispered as he kissed her inner thighs and french kissing her slit. "I think I know which nightmare you had." He looked up at her and smiled when her eyes finally met his. "I'm not going anywhere, baby. You won't get rid of me that easy." Eren dove into the sweet spot between her legs, causing her hips to involuntarily jerk into his mouth as he licked her clit. He used his fingers to keep her slippery pussy lips apart and continued to rapidly flick his tongue across the swollen nub until her hips twitched in response; immediately ceasing his ministrations to allow her body to collapse on the bed from the pleasure. "Besides..." he slid his hands around to her inner thighs and smiled as he slipped two fingers inside her. "We have a family to raise someday and grandchildren and great grandchildren to look forward to." Eren wiggled his fingers as he licked and kissed all around her delicate folds, causing her to let out a wide array of pleasurable noises; melting into the sheets as he ate her out. Mikasa cried out his name when he made her cum and held her breath as he continued to work her clit with his tongue. She arched her back as his fingers moved faster; clenching the sides of his head with her thighs. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.

"Oh, god, yes!" Mikasa clawed at the sheets as her body writhed from his incessant touches, and he slid his arms back under her thighs to hold her still against his mouth. He sealed his lips around her clit and gently bit down with his teeth as he suckled on her pussy. "Erenn!" she quickly came with a mix of a cry and whimper as he sunk his tongue inside of her, drinking in her fluids when she. Mikasa collapsed on the bed once more, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she recovers from her multiple orgasms. Eren kissed up her torso as he reached down to fix her robe and rolled off of her to lie on his back, stretching an arm out for her to curl up into him. She happily allowed her body to relax in his arms as she cuddled into his side and smiled when he tugged the blankets over their bodies. "You were right." 

"Wow," Eren chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think you've ever said something so erotic." she giggled and flicked his chin with her finger. 

“Be quiet.” 

"Fine, fine. Please, do continue to tell me about how right I am." 

"It was the nightmare you were thinking of." 

"The one where -" Eren didn't need to bother finishing that question, because the way her hand slid across his chest and the way she nuzzled the crook of his neck told him what he already knew. "Mikasa..." he paused as soon as he felt her tears on his shoulder. "Miki, look at me," his heart sank when the same sorrowful eyes from just hours before carefully studied his. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Not if I can help it." Mikasa bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

He doesn’t understand  
He doesn’t understand 

"Eren," her voice cracked as she lay her head on his chest, because looking at him makes it more difficult and she needs to hear his heart beating like a normal heart, not like the one nightmare she had where it was so slow, that she could barely hear it. "It's not just that. The way you died was so incredibly brutal and I-" she took a shaky deep breath and sighed. "I couldn't do a n y t h i n g. It was like time froze when that...that thing tore you to pieces." Eren held her tighter and gently placed his hand on Mikasa's cheek, slowly running his fingers through her long, black hair. "I remember exactly what the dream version of me felt, Eren, and it seemed so fucking real. I remember holding my breath and taking off after it not even giving a shit about my own safety because the thought of you dying is simply too hard for me to grasp. I can’t live the way I’m supposed to; happy, satisfied, loved, supported, without you, Eren. I-I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, I-I’d never be the-” Her body shook as she remembered the nightmare and just how bloody, violent, and gory it was. His arms squeezed her tighter as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey, hey, hey," Eren whispered to her as he planted another kiss on her forehead. "You beautiful, incredible woman..." he smiled and leaned his cheek on her head. "We don't even need to start worrying about living without the other for a very, very long time, right?" Mikasa took in another shaky breath and sighed quietly into his chest. "Remember when I said we'll always be together?" she hummed softly in response and yawned. "Then you have nothing to worry about." 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Eren.” 

“You’d still suck.” 

"Eh, what can you do," Mikasa chuckled as she softly kissed his neck."I only suck because you like it." Eren let out a mix of a groan and a chuckle as he pictured her blowing him expertly. Holding her hair in his fist to prevent it from getting in her mouth..

“Eh, what can you do...”

“Eren!” 

“Mika.”

Her giggle. It’s so refreshing. 

"Honestly, Miki, same." Eren chuckled as he looked down beside the bed when a very cold, wet nose bumped into his hand, and gently gave Mikasa's hip a pat or two in order to coax Isla up on the bed. "Isla, come here girl." she put her paws on the bed and quickly pulled herself up. The puppy crawled across his stomach and plopped down in the space between their feet at the end of the bed, taking a big sigh as she settled in. "So, you see, I have class in a couple hours, but the problem is..." he trailed off as she lifted her head enough to press her lips to his for a quick kiss. "I don't want to leave my beautiful minx of a fiancée."

"I'd be pissed if you stayed home," Mikasa propped herself up on her elbow and smiled. "But I'll be here eagerly waiting for your return..." she slid her hand up his chest and cupped his cheek as she slowly brought their lips together. He groaned into their kiss when her teeth grazed his lower lip and her fingers gently tugged on his hair. Fuck she's so hot! Fuck she's so hot! Eren blindly placed his hand on her breasts and squeezed until she broke her lips away to let out a moan. 

"Mikasa," Eren chuckled as he nibbled on her neck. "You're making that decision a lot more difficult. I'd prefer to stay here and just..." he gently tweaked her nipple and smirked when moaned softly. "...play with you." she giggled as she playfully slapped his hands away and rolled over onto her stomach with an over dramatic yawn. Eren smiled as he reached over to dust the hair out of her face. "Well, you didn't have to stop." 

"No, Eren," Mikasa’s voice conveyed an amused smile. "You don't want me to touch you so you can have an easier time choosing class and that's totally fine." she bit her lip to conceal her quiet laugh when she felt his arm slide across her back and curve around to pull her body into his. Eren chuckled as he buried his face in her hair. 

"Can you really blame me? You're a million times more entertaining and pretty and funny and smart and-" Eren trailed off and smiled when she let a quiet giggle as she pulled the blankets up to her shoulder and scooted back into him. "I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me, Mikasa, it's kind of rude." 

"Shut up, Eren." he could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "I love you." she whispered when she felt his lips curve into a slight smile on her neck as he slowly took a deep breath and sighed. Eren held her tighter in response as he lightly kissed her skin, knowing that his gestures alone are always enough for her to know how he feels without actually needing to hear those words from his mouth. 

I love you too, Miki, more than words can say.


End file.
